


Vampire Diaries - Lexi & Sarah

by C_Hjelmfelt



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Hjelmfelt/pseuds/C_Hjelmfelt
Summary: When the other side breaks down Lexi escapes back into our world. Stefen sends her to check on his niece Sarah Nelson. Romance ensues.





	Vampire Diaries - Lexi & Sarah

_Branching universe. - Season 5, Episode 22. The Other Side is breaking down. Bonnie is trying to hold the doorway open until everyone can get through but she is weakening. Lexi stands nearby waiting for Damon. Boni calls to her to cross but Lexi refuses, “Every person who passes through brings you one step closer to death. What kind of a best friend would I be if you died before Stefan got his brother back?”_

Damon was nowhere to be seen. Boni knew she didn’t have the strength to hold on any longer, “He’s too late, I can’t make it. Stefan will need you. Please Lexi, cross back now. There’s only a moment left.”

Lexi thought about Stefan losing Damon, and what would happen to him. Bonnie was right. She took Bonnie’s hand, it was trembling, Bonnie’s breath came in weak gasps. There was a flash of light and then she was standing in the graveyard. 

* * *

Branching universe. - Season 5, Episode 22. The Other Side is breaking down. Bonnie is trying to hold the doorway open until everyone can get through but she is weakening. Lexi stands nearby waiting for Damon. Bonnie calls to her to cross but Lexi refuses, "Every person who passes through brings you one step closer to death. What kind of a best friend would I be if you died before Stefan got his brother back?"

Damon was nowhere to be seen. Bonnie knew she didn't have the strength to hold on any longer, "He's too late, I can't make it. Stefan will need you. Please Lexi, cross back now. There's only a moment left."

Lexi thought about Stefan losing Damon, and what would happen to him. Bonnie was right. She took Bonnie's hand, it was trembling, Bonnie's breath came in weak gasps. There was a flash of light and then she was standing in the graveyard.

After Lexi escaped from the other side she decided she needed to stay in Mystic Falls. Lexi had always watched over Stefan and ever since he had returned to Mystic Falls he had been a magnet for epic trouble. He needed her and she was staying.

Stefan and Elena were both total wrecks with Damon stuck on the other side. They believed the other side had been destroyed and there was no hope, but after spending a couple of years on the other side, Lexi knew anything was possible.

Keeping Stefan from going off the deep end was a full time job. Still she felt relieved when Stefan sent her away to check on his grand niece Sarah at Duke university.

It was a fine day for a road trip. She compelled a car salesman to loan her a convertible and now she was flying down the highway with the cool night air on her skin and the smell of life all around her. She felt free and happy, also hungry, but mostly happy.

She looked at the ring on her finger. It was hard to believe she wasn't confined to the indoors during the day anymore. The twin witches had made her a daylight ring. Finally after all this time she could walk in the sun again.

She got to Durham, NC and headed for the university as the sun was rising. It splashed soft pink across the horizon. She felt the anxiety of the coming sunrise and reminded herself again that she didn't need to worry anymore. She felt like her heart was overflowing at the sight. How many times could she see this before it became so commonplace she would barely notice?

She thought about the photograph in the bag on the seat beside her. The girl Sarah was so young, but there was something about her. Her eyes suggested a certainty and confidence. Stefan had told her that Sarah often went down to the lake in the mornings. Early morning and evening light was the best for photography.

Lexi parked several blocks away, enjoying the walk to the lake as the daylight grew brighter around her. Warmth from the sun on her skin was such a wonderful sensation that she almost came face to face with Matt before she saw him and spun off the path behind some trees.

'What is he doing here?' Lexi thought as she watched him approach the lake. There she saw Sarah Nelson a.k.a. Sarah Salvatore taking photographs near the water. She watched as he hit on Sarah and failed miserably.

'What in the hell? That can't be random chance. How does he know who she is and what is he up to?' Lexi wondered.

She followed Matt and watched him get into a car with that creep Enzo. She could tell his interaction with Enzo was not friendly and heard bits and pieces of Enzo insulting and threatening him.

'This is bad,' Lexi thought. 'Matt is a decent guy but Enzo is clearly up to no good.'

They drove away and Lexi called Stefan. She promised to keep a watch over Sarah while he tried to find out what Enzo was doing.

She went back to the lake, found a park bench near Sarah, and sat down to enjoy the sunshine while she kept a lookout. She thought about how easily Sarah had handled Matt's pick-up attempt and chuckled, wishing she could actually talk to Sarah. She should stay under the radar though. Stefan hadn't formed a relationship with her or tried to talk to her as far as she could tell. She would have to keep her distance. It was too bad though.

After a little while she realized Sarah had noticed her and kept glancing over. She felt nervous and excited. Why was she feeling that way? Lexi looked again and their eyes met. It was like magnetism. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She should probably leave and keep a greater distance from Sarah.

It was too late. Sarah was walking toward her. Lexi looked down at her hands nervously. Why didn't she have a book, her cellphone, a cigarette, anything? Her cellphone was buried in her bag. Sarah was still coming over. Lexi had always prided herself on her confidence and lack of social anxiety. Her hands felt damp, Sarah was looking right at her, approaching the bench.

'I can compel her to forget me at any time,' thought Lexi. 'Why am I freaking out?'

"Can I sit here?" Sarah asked pointing to the empty part of the bench next to Lexi.

Lexi nodded and tried to think of a response.

"Beautiful day for taking photos," she finally managed to say.

Sarah grinned and moved her camera screen so Lexi could see it.

"See how the sunbeams fall across the surface of the lake? It turns these ducks into silhouettes." Sarah continued to show Lexi pictures and Lexi continued to struggle to make normal conversation. She felt dazzled sitting so close to Sarah.

Sarah kept catching her glances with a sort of knowing smile.

'What is she thinking?' Lexi wondered desperately.

"Will you join me for breakfast?" Sarah asked boldly.

"Uh, wha…? Um, sure." Lexi stuttered.

'Oh how the mighty have fallen,' she thought. 'I can't even speak. I know she is attractive but this is ridiculous. I'm 350 years old.'

Sarah was grinning.

'I think I see why Matt failed so badly with her,' Lexi thought and followed Sarah's lead as they stood up and walked together alongside the lake in the direction of campus.

Once Lexi calmed down a bit the conversation flowed more naturally. As they sat on the patio outside a little dinner Sarah had led her to, Lexi found herself laughing easily and opening up to Sarah in surprising ways. She always had to be very vague with the details of her life. She couldn't talk about growing up in the 1700's but childhood is childhood, friendship is friendship, love is love. She wanted to spend all day talking to Sarah and feeling the thrill of her attention. She wondered if Stefan would be upset with her when he found out that they had hung out.

Finally Sarah had to leave to go to class.

"Can we get together again?" she asked Lexi.

Lexi thought she should say no but she just couldn't do it.

"I'd like that," she replied and gave Sarah her phone number.

"There's a decent band tonight at the Blackmire, if you aren't busy," Sarah said.

"I love concerts," said Lexi with a feeling like her feet weren't quite touching the ground.

'I'm high,' She thought. 'What is this girl doing to me?'

Sarah gave her directions and they made plans to meet.

As Sarah left Lexi thought, 'I can imagine the phone call now: "Yeah Stefan, Hi. This is Lexi. I know you wanted Sarah to be safe so I thought what could be safer than if I just slept in the bed with her? I know you had a more lurking in the shadows approach but I thought I'd take a more hands on approach. Literally."'

'He's going to be thrilled,' she thought sarcastically.

Lexi spent the rest of the day watching from a long distance. She still had a job to do. She sat on the grass just outside the windows of Sarah's classroom, pretending to read a biology textbook. She watched the sunlight sparkle on the blades of grass and how the patterns of sun and shadow from the tree above danced across the pages of the book. She could smell Sarah's lotion mixed with the faint scent of shampoo and the warmth of her skin.

Beneath the droning of the professor's lecture she could count 23 people breathing and 23 hearts beating. She thought she knew which one was Sarah's but she couldn't be sure. They were all similar and the two of them had spent so little time together. Maybe after a few more days together she would recognize the subtle differences better.

A faint sigh from the classroom. Definitely Sarah. Lexi smiled.

'Is she as eager for tonight as I am?' she wondered.

She watched a tiny bird hopping around a flower bed looking for seeds or crumbs. Sarah's breath had deepened a bit, the heartbeat she had picked out sped up slightly. Lexi smiled again. The scent of Sarah's warmth had increased, a touch of blood closer to the surface.

'She's not thinking about landscape compositions right now,' Lexi thought and her own mind wandered toward what Sarah's lips would feel like.

It was more challenging to tail Sarah when Sarah knew her, also Lexi was a bit out of practice with daytime activities after centuries of being stuck indoors during the day. It was very pleasant to smell the sun warmed grass and be in among the churning masses of people going to classes, picking up lunch, playing frisbee and so forth.

Two boys were attempting to one up each other with skateboard tricks. Someone was going to end up getting hurt but the girls they were doing it for were young enough to be appreciative and the boys would gladly accept a concussion or some road rash for a chance at a date.

Sarah headed for her apartment. Lexi had made it through the day without being spotted. She wished invisibility was a vamp power, She could always compel away the memory but she hated the idea of having to compel Sarah for any reason.

Soon they were on their way to the meeting place. Lexi was keeping to the rooftops for this part of it. Sarah even looked good from above. She was fit and graceful. She moved with a confidence rarely found in someone her age.

After a day of casually observing Sarah, Lexi thought she was prepared and could talk and flirt confidently. She had come up with several good conversation starters. She looked good and felt good.

They were meeting in a small garden square not far from the Blackmire. A couple of trees grew in a square patch of earth, surrounded by a brick wall. Sarah sat casually on the wall, yellow and red flowers formed a backdrop behind her. She was dressed in tight fitting black pants and a dark red tank top that showed off her well toned arms. Her dark hair draped across her shoulders. Lexi's breath caught at the sight of her. Sarah was beautiful.

"Hey, so where is this place?" Lexi asked.

Sarah took her hand and led her around a corner and down concrete stairs to a basement level door. There was a small window and a plaque beneath it that said:

Blackmire  
8pm-2am

Through the window Lexi could see a guy at a table just inside the door and the glow of neon beyond him. Sarah pushed open the door and they walked in. The guy checked their IDs and they headed into the club.

The walls were painted black with neon along the top edge and forming a few geometric shapes. There were industrial style aluminum bar stools and chairs. A dance floor in front of a stage was dark except for colored slashes of light moving in time to techno industrial music. The band hadn't started and there were only a dozen or so people there so far.

Sarah headed to the bar and greeted the bartender by name. He was wearing a leather vest which was open in front to reveal a heavily tattooed torso.

They got drinks and found a little table near the dance floor. They talked for about a half hour and then the band started. Soon they were dancing.

Sarah was a great dancer, the way she moved made Lexi feel like her whole body was on fire.

'How can someone even be so amazing?' Lexi wondered.

They spent the night alternating talking and dancing until the lights came up and the club closed. They walked back to the square with the two trees. Sarah suggested they meet there again the following evening. She gave Lexi a lingering kiss and her hand ran softly down Lexi's arm and fingers intermingled briefly as she pulled back. They gazed at each other for a moment and then Sarah turned and walked away towards her apartment.

Lexi stood rooted to the spot, overwhelmed with feeling. This was not supposed to happen, but it felt to right. Then, keeping discretely distant, she made sure Sarah got safely home.

The next night they walked along the plaza to a nice Italian place Sarah had suggested. The evening was warm and the other people on the street were laughing and talking in relaxed tones. Sarah slid her arm into the crook of Lexi's arm companionably. They entered a restaurant lit by candles and strings of tiny white lights. Sarah requested a spot to the left, a table for two tucked into a corner.

They ordered wine and Lexi found herself gazing into the eyes of a woman who seemed on the surface just another beautiful mortal woman but who somehow had her hopelessly smitten. She couldn't imagine going back to Mystic Falls now. She had to be near Sarah and get to know her.

"Where are you from originally?" Lexi asked.

"I grew up in Norfolk, Virginia but I was born in a little town called Mystic Falls." Sarah replied.

"I've been there." Lexi said. "It's nice."

"Really?" Sarah said surprised, "most people have never heard of it. My parents died right after I was born, I was adopted by a couple in Norfolk and I have never been back. I would like to go see it someday. Maybe i can find out more about my family heritage."

Luckily just then the waitress came over with their food and Lexi changed the subject before talking about Mystic Falls got her into trouble.

They continued talking as they ate and then for another hour over another glass of wine. Stefan called but she ignored it. She would have to call him back soon or he would assume the worst but she wasn't sure what to tell him.

Finally Lexi suggested they walk around for a while since it was such a nice night.

They walked a mile or so, caught up in conversation. As far as Lexi was concerned the rest of the world had faded away and all that remained was Sarah.

Finally she realized they were back by the lake where they had met. The moonlight was reflected off the water and they were surrounded by the faint rustle of the wind in the trees. Sarah stepped close and ran her fingertips across Lexi's cheek as she kissed her. It started off light, but Lexi felt as though electricity was running across her skin and the kiss grew deeper.

'This is it.' She thought, 'I can't go back from this. Whatever Stefan thinks, I have to be with Sarah somehow.'

Lexi's hands ran through Sarah's hair and she cupped the back of Sarah's neck pulling her mouth deeper into her own. She felt lost in the waves of a warm tropical sea, drowning, but dying would mean losing herself to something powerful and wonderful. It felt so right.

Finally they pulled apart and then sat together for a little while in silence, watching the ripples on the lake. Lexi wondered if Sarah was feeling what she felt.

Lexi's phone rang again. It was Stefan. She sighed and Sarah looked at her questioningly.

"I have some work to take care of." Lexi told her. "When can I see you again?"

Sarah grinned. "How about the day after tomorrow? We can go to the beach."

Lexi agreed. They made plans and parted with a quick kiss goodnight.

Lexi walked out of the park and found a vantage point to keep an eye on Sarah until she could ensure she was safely home. Then with another sigh, she dialed her phone.

Stefan answered worried."What happened? Is she OK?"

"She's fine. She's at the park, I'm right here watching her. No sign of Enzo or Matt or anyone else that seemed dangerous." Lexi told him.

"He will try again I'm certain of it." Stefan said."'Enzo is determined to hurt me and now that he knows about Sarah she will seem like an easy way to do that."

"I'm keeping a close eye on her." Lexi said and then paused, struggling to find the right words. "Something unexpected happened. I didn't mean to interact with her but she approached me. I didn't know what to do."

"What happened? Did she see you following and confront you?"

"No, it was when I first got there, right after Matt tried to hit on her. I was sitting on a bench a little way off and she came over and sat down beside me and started talking to me." Lexi took a deep breath and then continued. "She was hitting on me Stefan. She asked me to have coffee with her and I said yes."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Are you there?' Lexi asked. 'I'm sorry. I know you have always stayed out of sight and avoided her knowing about you."

"Yes," Stefan replied. "I have, but there are good things and bad things about this."

"Part of the problem is I can't hide that I'm following her much longer. For one thing I'm feeling a lot less like her secret vampire bodyguard and more like a stalker. Second she's going to catch a glimpse of me eventually or Enzo will attack and I will have to jump out and rescue her and then it will be hard to explain. Whatever explanation we can figure out is going to sound strange but maybe she won't hate me if I tell her the truth before something like that happens."

Stefan was unconvinced. "Just because you two had coffee…"

"Well, it actually wasn't just coffee," Lexi admitted, "we also had dinner and I… I… think I'm in love with her."

"What!" Stefan exclaimed, "how did all this happen. How are you in love with Sarah? I just wanted you to keep an eye on her."

"Yes, well, she's extremely beautiful, and she started it. I wouldn't have gone up to her but she was so forward. And now I can't let anything mess this up. Stefan she's incredible. I've never felt this way before. Please let me tell her something so she won't leave me when she discovers I've been following her."

Stefan sighed. "OK obviously this is important. We will figure something out."

In the morning Lexi texted Sarah:

"Need to talk to you about something. Do you have time to meet for a bit?"

Sarah replied: "'Sure. Can you meet me at 9:30 in the quad?"

Lexi agreed to that. At 9:20 Sarah approached the quad and Lexi followed, not bothering to make it look natural, Sarah saw her step out of the shadows of an alley near her.

"Hello," said Lexi.

"Hello," said Sarah curiously.

Lexi led the way to a low brick wall, warmed by the sun and out of the path of students walking to class. They sat down.

"This is going to sound very strange but just let me explain it all.' Lexi began. 'It wasn't coincidence that I was in the park with you the other day."

"I don't know if you know how you'd parents died. It wasn't an accident. They were murdered. I'm a friend of your uncle Stefan. He took you away from Mystic Falls and found you a home where you would be safe. He checks up on you from time to time. He was worried and couldn't come himself right now so he sent me."

"I thought my parents died in a car accident." Sarah replied.

"That seems to be the standard story people use when they don't want to tell a kid the truth," said Lexi.

"They also said I didn't have any other family."

"I don't know anything about your mother's side but on your father's side you have two uncles. Stefan is a good guy but his brother is not. Their mother and father are both dead, so they might be all the family you have. Stefan or your parents may have decided if you thought you had no family you would never go back to Mystic Falls and no one would know about you. However someone found out and Stefan thinks they will try to hurt you because of a grudge they hold against the family."

"You're right, this does sound kind of crazy." Sarah said. Lexi could tell Sarah was trying to tell if she had made the whole thing up.

"I don't blame you for being skeptical." Lexi said. "I need to find a way to prove it but the important thing to me was not hiding that I've been following you keeping an eye out. I felt creepy about it. You should know and be warned that someone might try to hurt you. I really like you and I don't want to ruin it by lurking around and leaping out of the shadows to fight if someone tries something."

Sarah was quiet a minute and then laughed aloud. "That would definitely seem strange."

She thought a while longer. "OK, I don't necessarily believe you, but I'm glad you told me."

"Do you remember the guy in the park who hit on you before you spoke to me?" Lexi asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied.

"His name is Matt. He is from Mystic Falls. Afterward I saw him speaking to someone who wants to hurt Stefan. Matt's always been a good guy but I think he's involved somehow."

"I will try to find a way to show you that I'm telling the truth, Lexi continued, 'but for now you might as well go to class and we can talk later."

Sarah agreed, said goodbye and headed for her class.

Lexi watched her until she went inside and then moved to a spot on that side of the quad so she could hear if anything happened.

Later that evening she sat on the roof of Sarah's apartment building watching the people in the neighborhood. Sarah had been talking on the phone but Lexi was trying not to eavesdrop. At one point she heard Stefan's name and couldn't help herself. Sarah was apparently speaking to her parents. The name Salvatore was mentioned. Apparently Stefan had told her parents the truth. That would make convincing Sarah much easier.

Lexi tore her attention away from the phone call. She was curious but she was enough like a stalker already. Listening in on Sarah's phone calls would make her feel even more creepy.

About half an hour later she heard Sarah walk over to her window. She leaned out and looked around. Then a minute later Lexi got a text from Sarah: "Are you around my apartment somewhere?"

Lexi replied, "'On the roof."

She heard Sarah walk to the door and leave, carefully locking the door behind her. Lexi's heart leapt in excitement as she heard Sarah walking up the stairs toward the roof.

Sarah smiled and approached where Lexi was sitting. "So are you a bodyguard or something? Why did Stefan send you?"

"I've never really worked as a bodyguard but I do have a special skills set that makes me good for this task"' Lexi had no idea how she was going to explain this since she wasn't supposed to tell Sarah that she or anyone else was a vampire. "Also because Stefan and I are very close friends. He knew he could trust me with something he wouldn't tell anyone else. He convinced his brother and everyone else that you had died so you would be safe."

Sarah noded seriously. "I called my parents. They confirmed what you told me."

"I'm sorry about all the lying." Lexi said, "If you tried to contact your uncles when you were younger someone might have tracked you down. Stefan told me he will meet with you and tell you more if you want but you will have to wait. You are in enough danger for now. He has to take care of that first."

Lexi sighed, "it sounds like the mob or something, but it's really not. Somehow Stefan and his brother always manage to find trouble. Stefan knows it, that's why he got you as far away as he could."

They sat together for a while. Sarah reached out and took Lexi's hand. After a little while she asked, "Would you like to come inside for a while? You seem to be able to do your job while hanging out with me."

"Yes," Lexi said, "I can and I would like to."

They went down the stairs and into Sarah's apartment. It was dark with few furnishings but the walls were covered with photographs. It was more of a studio than a living space. Light came from a couple of photography umbrellas in the corners. Everything in the room seemed dedicated to her art. Unlike the shots at the lake the photographs on the wall seemed to be a study in death. Lexi was surprised and yet it made a certain sense. Lexi herself was no stranger to death.

Lexi looked at the photos and they talked a bit as Sarah made drinks. They were browsing for a movie to watch when Lexi saw Enzo's car pull up outside. It paused for a second and then drove around the side of the building.

Lexi pulled out her phone and dialed Stefan.

"They're back," She said to Sarah, then as Stefan answered the phone she said to him, "I'm at Sarah's apartment. Enzo just pulled up, should I scare him off or what?"

Lexi decided not to say 'capture or kill him' in front of Sarah but that's what she was thinking.

"Is Sarah with you?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"OK," he said, "Try just telling him to get lost. If it works I will track him down and handle him myself."

"Sounds good." Lexi replied. "I will call you later."

Lexi hung up the phone and turned to Sarah. "Let me answer the door OK?"

Sarah nodded.

Footsteps were approaching the door. Then the person knocked on the door. Lexi wondered if Enzo would know who she was. She decided to play like she wasn't a vamp and see if he would push his way into the apartment. She opened the door and that's just what he did; shoved through her and into the apartment.

She grabbed him as he went for Sarah and through him against the wall. She had his attention now. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Sarah is under my protection." She said. Then under her breath so Sarah wouldn't hear she added, "I'm older and stronger, I won't hesitate to kill you if you come near her again."

In a regular voice she said, "get out of here and don't come back." She shoved him toward the door. He didn't say anything just stared at her and backed away slowly.

As he turned to leave he said, "don't worry, the Salvatore's will get what's coming to them. I like a challenge and I have nothing but time to concoct a fitting revenge." And then he was gone.

Lexi locked the door and turned around.

Sarah looked more curious than frightened. "He backed down awfully fast. You don't seem tremendously intimidating. You must have quite the reputation."

"He won't be back as long as I'm here but he may tell someone else about you." Lexi responded, "I don't know what Stefan plans to do but I will stay close and you should be fine."

Lexi wondered if the strange altercation looked fake. A human altercation would almost certainly have involved pistols or punches thrown.

"Yes, I do have a reputation. That's why he left without a fight. He knew I would win and there are other ways for him to get at Stefan. Luckily Stefan has plenty of friends to help him deal with Enzo or whoever else threatens him."

"Enzo." Sarah said, "so you really think he will just leave?"

"I imagine he will hang around for a couple of days to see if I leave." Lexi answered. "I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls anyway. I want to stay and spend time with you."

Sarah took her hand and pulled her back to the couch. "This is all very strange, and I don't know if I believe all of it," Sarah said. "But I'm willing to believe most of it for now and see how it goes because I really like you. Now let's pick a movie. Maybe a fantasy, but nothing with vampires because that's just ridiculous shit. I don't know why so many people are into that stuff."

Lexi avoided commenting on that and suggested a fairytale style movie instead. They cuddled up to watch. Lexi was glad the myths about vampires being cold to the touch was totally false. She would hate to be missing out on this moment. Before long Sarah leaned closer and their lips met again. The movie was good but it didn't equal the fantasies Lexi was writing in her own mind.

They broke off the kiss after a bit and finished watching the movie. Then there was a bit more making out. Sarah didn't take things to the next level and Lexi thought it was probably for the best for tonight. Sarah did invite her to stay the night however and soon Lexi found herself cuddled up in Sarah's bed. This beautiful, strong, awesome woman who she was falling in love with was beside her breathing softly in sleep. Lexi wondered what the future would hold for them. If it was ever going to be really serious she would need to tell Sarah the truth. How would Stefan feel about that? He wouldn't want Sarah near Mystic Falls. Lexi had been committed to staying in Mystic Falls to watch over Stefan and be there for him. She lay listening to Sarah's heart beat and hoping that moment could last forever.

The next morning Lexi walked Sarah to class, apologized for having to follow her around all the time and went to her sitting place in the quad. At one point she saw Matt again. He appeared under a tree at the far end of the quad. She waved at him and he disappeared back the way he came.

Later that day she and Sarah were putting together a mid-afternoon snack at Sarah's apartment when one of her friends from class showed up at the door. It was a small, young woman with short brown hair. She was wearing glasses and Duke university t-shirt.

She was nervous and stuttered something about mixing up an assignment and a professor giving her until midnight to hand it in. Lexi didn't think much of it but Sarah reacted with suspicion immediately. Which was a good thing because it forced Enzo to have to lunge much further to reach her than he had probably expected to. Enzo fired something at Lexi and she felt a searing pain in her abdomen. It was a wooden crossbow bolt. Fortunately he had missed her heart. She tore it out and dived for him. He was getting far more resistance than expected from Sarah. She had pulled a pistol out of somewhere and fired it point blank into his chest. Of course that wasn't going to do much against a vampire, but it caught him off guard and allowed Lexi to move in and grab him.

There was a scuffle but it was over quickly. Lexi was stronger and once she had him on the ground Sarah kept kicking him in the ribs. Lexi struggled not to laugh. Somehow Sarah's rage, Enzo's confusion, the ineffective attack, and the whole mess of the situation was making her react this way. How the hell was she going to handle this without Sarah knowing about vampires?

She couldn't just hold Enzo down forever. Sarah's classmate was sobbing in a corner. She couldn't bear the idea of having to compel Sarah to forget. She was going to find out. She didn't have any way to handle Enzo by herself that would make sense from a human point of view. Lexi snapped Enzo's neck.

She stood up and went over to the girl in the corner. She knelt down and spoke softly to her. She compelled her to forget everything that had happened with Enzo. She told her she had come over to ask Sarah a couple of questions about an assignment and had gotten all of the information she needed. She sent the girl on her way out of the building.

When she turned back to Sarah she was looking down at Enzo with an expression of mixed emotions. She seemed upset but accepting of the fact he seemed to be dead. She had never lost her cool. Lexi was impressed.

Should she pretend he was dead, say she would handle it and drag his body away? She was reasonable sure Sarah would insist on helping and the police were bound to show up. This wasn't the kind of neighborhood where gunshots wouldn't be reported. She decided to be honest. She went over to where the wooden crossbow bolt lay on the floor, picked it up and walked back to where Enzo lay.

"He isn't dead yet," she said kneeling over him.

She hesitated just for a moment. Who was this guy? He had tried to hurt Stefan, and he had attacked Sarah. That's all she needed to know. She drove the wooden bolt into his chest, piercing his heart. Sarah gasped.

"There are things in this world that don't fit the reality we are told to believe in." Lexi said. She knew Stephan had compelled Sarah to think vampires were boring and silly. She would have to lead into that explanation. They heard the siren of a police car approaching.

"We need to tell them a man tried to break in but you shot at him and he ran away. Don't mention the girl from your class, she won't remember anything that happened." Lexi told Sarah.

Sarah agreed. Lexi carried Enzo's desiccated corpse to the roof of the building and hid it. By the time the police reached the door Enzo, the crossbow and the wooden bolt were all safely hidden away. The police filled out a report and then told them to lock the door and stay inside until they had swept the building and searched the area for the man.

Lexi considered whether to call Stefan before or after explaining everything to Sarah. She decided on after because she was afraid that Stefan might insist she compel Sarah to forget what happened to Enzo. If she had already explained about vampires and Sarah handled it well he was less likely to do that.

She sighed, and walked over to the counter where she had been cutting some peaches before they were interrupted.

"Enzo wasn't mortal, that's why your bullet didn't kill him, and neither did breaking his neck." Lexi ate a small bite of peach. "He was a vampire."

"He knew you were stronger than him and he shot you with a wooden stake, You stopped bleeding and are acting like you aren't hurt." Sarah stated.

Lexi looked down, surprised, at the ragged hole in her shirt. She had actually forgotten about that. Definitely not a normal human reaction. "Yes. I am a vampire, and so are your uncles. I am much older than Enzo therefore I am stronger than him. If the stake had pierced my heart I would have died. Instead I just have a hole and a blood stain on this shirt and my body has already healed the damage done to it."

Sarah seemed to accept this news with some disinterest but there was enough evidence that she clearly believed it.

"Mystic Falls is where your uncles is constantly some bad vampire causing trouble there. Many innocent people have been killed. Mortals turned vampire, the town under the constant fear of more vampire attacks. If Stefan hadn't sent you away you probably wouldn't be alive."

She looked into Sarah's eyes for a long moment. "How do you feel about me being a vampire?"

Sarah gazed back at her. "I guess I don't really care one way or the other."

Lexi knew that was because of the compulsion. She would ask Stefan to remove it. Sarah should be free to feel real emotions and decide for herself on the vampire issue. It was time to call him.

"I need to call Stefan and tell him what happened." She said.

Sarah nodded and went to the stove where she had been about to make them cheese sandwiches. She turned on the stove and put butter in the frying pan.

Lexi called Stefan. She described everything that had happened, that Enzo was dead, and that she had told Sarah the was upset but accepted how she had handled things. He wanted to sit down and talk with Sarah. Things were definitely not safe in Mystic Falls. Stefan said he would come meet them soon. In the meantime they should stay in Durham. Lexi would stay with her and make sure no more trouble had followed Enzo. Stefan and Lexi both figured that Matt was being forced to participate and would gladly go home once he realized Enzo was dead.

Lexi went back to where Sarah was putting the finished sandwiches and fruit on plates. Lexi gave her a hug. "You were very brave when he attacked. Where did you get the pistol?"

Sarah kissed her and held her close, "I've always had this feeling like I wasn't safe. Maybe the same feeling that draws me to pictures of death. I guess there is some reason behind it all. I bought the pistol as soon as I turned 18. After Enzo came to the apartment yesterday I decided to carry it."

They stood there, in an embrace for a couple of minutes.

"Now what?" Sarah asked.

"Now we eat our food before it gets cold." Lexi replied. "Stefan doesn't think there is any further danger, but if Enzo found you there is a chance someone else knows. He wants me to stay and keep an eye out for danger. Mystic Falls isn't safe, he has to handle some trouble there. Then he wants to come out and talk with you. You can ask him whatever you like, find out more about your family and what happened when your parents died. Also, as vampires we have the ability to compel mortals to do or believe whatever we tell them. I used it on your classmate so she wouldn't remember what happened here. Stefan used it on you long ago to make sure you wouldn't be interested in vampires. He thought if you found the whole thing boring you would be more likely to avoid circumstances that would bring you into contact with them. I asked him to remove that when he comes. You should be able to experience your emotions without that getting in the way. You know the truth now. You should be able to make choices without something affecting them. I don't know if it affects the way you feel about me."

"You've been eating pasta, and eggs and sandwiches all this time." Sarah said. "It doesn't hurt you? Don't you need to drink blood?"

"Human food doesn't provide true nutrition for me but my body still processes it just fine. I don't enjoy it as much as I used to but it's nice sometimes to eat like a regular person."

"Should we stay in for the evening to keep appearances?" Sarah asked. "We can watch a movie."

Sarah had clearly moved on from the "my new love interest is a vampire" situation. She just didn't care and there was nothing Lexi could do about it. She just hoped Sarah would be so understanding once the compulsion was removed.

Lexi considered the future. Sarah knew the truth now. If she stayed away from Mystic Falls and the Salvatores she would probably be safe. Matt could be convinced to keep the secret, she was pretty certain of that.

As Lexi lounged on the couch, with Sarah in her arms she imagined what the future could look like. She had been determined to help Stefan. Could she do that without putting Sarah in danger? She could go to Mystic Falls herself for a few days here and there and leave Sarah here. She would have to be careful not to get caught up in the drama there, it would suck her in and she would never get out, also someone might follow her back here.

She changed her focus to the present. This is what mattered most. She felt so grateful that Stefan had sent her here. She felt Sarah's heart beating softly so close to her own, the warmth of her skin, the sound of her breath. Sarah seemed to sense Lexi's attention and turned around to kiss her. The movie was forgotten. Stefan and his troubles were forgotten. Vampires and mortals and dangers were forgotten. Sarah pressed against her. Lexi's heart felt like it would burst from being so full. Everything else in the world was swept away.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

Episode 6.13 Matt hits on Sarah and pretends to have lost everything

Episode 6.16 Enzo tells Sarah he's a vampire

Episode 6.18 Sarah captures Enzo but he attacks her then sets her free

After Lexi escaped from the other side she decided she needed to stay in Mystic Falls. Lexi had always watched over Stefan and ever since he had returned to Mystic Falls he had been a magnet for epic trouble. He needed her and she was staying.

Stefan and Elena were both total wrecks with Damon stuck on the other side. They believed the other side had been destroyed and there was no hope, but after spending a couple of years on the other side, Lexi knew anything was possible.

Keeping Stefan from going off the deep end was a full time job. Still she felt relieved when Stefan sent her away to check on his grand niece Sarah at Duke university.

It was a fine day for a road trip. She compelled a car salesman to loan her a convertible and now she was flying down the highway with the cool night air on her skin and the smell of life all around her. She felt free and happy, also hungry, but mostly happy.

She looked at the ring on her finger. It was hard to believe she wasn’t confined to the indoors during the day anymore. The twin witches had made her a daylight ring. Finally after all this time she could walk in the sun again.

She got to Durham, NC and headed for the university as the sun was rising. It splashed soft pink across the horizon. She felt the anxiety of the coming sunrise and reminded herself again that she didn’t need to worry anymore. She felt like her heart was overflowing at the sight. How many times could she see this before it became so commonplace she would barely notice?

She thought about the photograph in the bag on the seat beside her. The girl Sarah was so young, but there was something about her. Her eyes suggested a certainty and confidence. Stefan had told her that Sarah often went down to the lake in the mornings. Early morning and evening light was the best for photography.

Lexi parked several blocks away, enjoying the walk to the lake as the daylight grew brighter around her. Warmth from the sun on her skin was such a wonderful sensation that she almost came face to face with Matt before she saw him and spun off the path behind some trees.

‘What is he doing here?’ Lexi thought as she watched him approach the lake. There she saw Sarah Nelson a.k.a. Sarah Salvatore taking photographs near the water. She watched as he hit on Sarah and failed miserably.

‘What in the hell? That can’t be random chance. How does he know who she is and what is he up to?’ Lexi wondered.

She followed Matt and watched him get into a car with that creep Enzo. She could tell his interaction with Enzo was not friendly and heard bits and pieces of Enzo insulting and threatening him.

‘This is bad,’ Lexi thought. ‘Matt is a decent guy but Enzo is clearly up to no good.’

They drove away and Lexi called Stefan. She promised to keep a watch over Sarah while he tried to find out what Enzo was doing.

She went back to the lake, found a park bench near Sarah, and sat down to enjoy the sunshine while she kept a lookout. She thought about how easily Sarah had handled Matt’s pick-up attempt and chuckled, wishing she could actually talk to Sarah. She should stay under the radar though. Stefan hadn’t formed a relationship with her or tried to talk to her as far as she could tell. She would have to keep her distance. It was too bad though.

After a little while she realized Sarah had noticed her and kept glancing over. She felt nervous and excited. Why was she feeling that way? Lexi looked again and their eyes met. It was like magnetism. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She should probably leave and keep a greater distance from Sarah.

It was too late. Sarah was walking toward her. Lexi looked down at her hands nervously. Why didn’t she have a book, her cellphone, a cigarette, anything? Her cellphone was buried in her bag. Sarah was still coming over. Lexi had always prided herself on her confidence and lack of social anxiety. Her hands felt damp, Sarah was looking right at her, approaching the bench.

‘I can compel her to forget me at any time,’ thought Lexi. ‘Why am I freaking out?’

“Can I sit here?” Sarah asked pointing to the empty part of the bench next to Lexi.

Lexi nodded and tried to think of a response.

“Beautiful day for taking photos,” she finally managed to say.

Sarah grinned and moved her camera screen so Lexi could see it.

“See how the sunbeams fall across the surface of the lake? It turns these ducks into silhouettes.” Sarah continued to show Lexi pictures and Lexi continued to struggle to make normal conversation. She felt dazzled sitting so close to Sarah.

Sarah kept catching her glances with a sort of knowing smile.

‘What is she thinking?’ Lexi wondered desperately.

“Will you join me for breakfast?” Sarah asked boldly.

“Uh, wha…? Um, sure.” Lexi stuttered.

‘Oh how the mighty have fallen,’ she thought. ‘I can’t even speak. I know she is attractive but this is ridiculous. I’m 350 years old.’

Sarah was grinning.

‘I think I see why Matt failed so badly with her,’ Lexi thought and followed Sarah’s lead as they stood up and walked together alongside the lake in the direction of campus.

Once Lexi calmed down a bit the conversation flowed more naturally. As they sat on the patio outside a little dinner Sarah had led her to, Lexi found herself laughing easily and opening up to Sarah in surprising ways. She always had to be very vague with the details of her life. She couldn’t talk about growing up in the 1700’s but childhood is childhood, friendship is friendship, love is love. She wanted to spend all day talking to Sarah and feeling the thrill of her attention. She wondered if Stefan would be upset with her when he found out that they had hung out.

Finally Sarah had to leave to go to class.

“Can we get together again?” she asked Lexi.

Lexi thought she should say no but she just couldn’t do it.

“I’d like that,” she replied and gave Sarah her phone number.

“There’s a decent band tonight at the Blackmire, if you aren’t busy,” Sarah said.

“I love concerts,” said Lexi with a feeling like her feet weren’t quite touching the ground.

‘I’m high,’ She thought. ‘What is this girl doing to me?’

Sarah gave her directions and they made plans to meet.

As Sarah left Lexi thought, ‘I can imagine the phone call now: “Yeah Stefan, Hi. This is Lexi. I know you wanted Sarah to be safe so I thought what could be safer than if I just slept in the bed with her? I know you had a more lurking in the shadows approach but I thought I’d take a more hands on approach. Literally.”’

‘He’s going to be thrilled,’ she thought sarcastically.

* * *

Lexi spent the rest of the day watching from a long distance. She still had a job to do. She sat on the grass just outside the windows of Sarah’s classroom, pretending to read a biology textbook. She watched the sunlight sparkle on the blades of grass and how the patterns of sun and shadow from the tree above danced across the pages of the book. She could smell Sarah’s lotion mixed with the faint scent of shampoo and the warmth of her skin.

Beneath the droning of the professor's lecture she could count 23 people breathing and 23 hearts beating. She thought she knew which one was Sarah’s but she couldn’t be sure. They were all similar and the two of them had spent so little time together. Maybe after a few more days together she would recognize the subtle differences better.

A faint sigh from the classroom. Definitely Sarah. Lexi smiled.

‘Is she as eager for tonight as I am?’ she wondered.

She watched a tiny bird hopping around a flower bed looking for seeds or crumbs. Sarah’s breath had deepened a bit, the heartbeat she had picked out sped up slightly. Lexi smiled again. The scent of Sarah’s warmth had increased, a touch of blood closer to the surface.

‘She’s not thinking about landscape compositions right now,’ Lexi thought and her own mind wandered toward what Sarah’s lips would feel like.

It was more challenging to tail Sarah when Sarah knew her, also Lexi was a bit out of practice with daytime activities after centuries of being stuck indoors during the day. It was very pleasant to smell the sun warmed grass and be in among the churning masses of people going to classes, picking up lunch, playing frisbee and so forth.

Two boys were attempting to one up each other with skateboard tricks. Someone was going to end up getting hurt but the girls they were doing it for were young enough to be appreciative and the boys would gladly accept a concussion or some road rash for a chance at a date.

Sarah headed for her apartment. Lexi had made it through the day without being spotted. She wished invisibility was a vamp power, She could always compel away the memory but she hated the idea of having to compel Sarah for any reason.

Soon they were on their way to the meeting place. Lexi was keeping to the rooftops for this part of it. Sarah even looked good from above. She was fit and graceful. She moved with a confidence rarely found in someone her age.

After a day of casually observing Sarah, Lexi thought she was prepared and could talk and flirt confidently. She had come up with several good conversation starters. She looked good and felt good.

They were meeting in a small garden square not far from the Blackmire. A couple of trees grew in a square patch of earth, surrounded by a brick wall. Sarah sat casually on the wall, yellow and red flowers formed a backdrop behind her. She was dressed in tight fitting black pants and a dark red tank top that showed off her well toned arms. Her dark hair draped across her shoulders. Lexi’s breath caught at the sight of her. Sarah was beautiful.

“Hey, so where is this place?” Lexi asked.

Sarah took her hand and led her around a corner and down concrete stairs to a basement level door. There was a small window and a plaque beneath it that said:

Blackmire  
8pm-2am  


Through the window Lexi could see a guy at a table just inside the door and the glow of neon beyond him. Sarah pushed open the door and they walked in. The guy checked their IDs and they headed into the club.

The walls were painted black with neon along the top edge and forming a few geometric shapes. There were industrial style aluminum bar stools and chairs. A dance floor in front of a stage was dark except for colored slashes of light moving in time to techno industrial music. The band hadn't started and there were only a dozen or so people there so far.

Sarah headed to the bar and greeted the bartender by name. He was wearing a leather vest which was open in front to reveal a heavily tattooed torso.

They got drinks and found a little table near the dance floor. They talked for about a half hour and then the band started. Soon they were dancing. 

   


Sarah was a great dancer, the way she moved made Lexi feel like her whole body was on fire.

‘How can someone even be so amazing?’ Lexi wondered.

They spent the night alternating talking and dancing until the lights came up and the club closed. They walked back to the square with the two trees. Sarah suggested they meet there again the following evening. She gave Lexi a lingering kiss and her hand ran softly down Lexi’s arm and fingers intermingled briefly as she pulled back. They gazed at each other for a moment and then Sarah turned and walked away towards her apartment.

Lexi stood rooted to the spot, overwhelmed with feeling. This was not supposed to happen, but it felt to right. Then, keeping discretely distant, she made sure Sarah got safely home.

* * *

The next night they walked along the plaza to a nice Italian place Sarah had suggested. The evening was warm and the other people on the street were laughing and talking in relaxed tones. Sarah slid her arm into the crook of Lexi's arm companionably. They entered a restaurant lit by candles and strings of tiny white lights. Sarah requested a spot to the left, a table for two tucked into a corner.

They ordered wine and Lexi found herself gazing into the eyes of a woman who seemed on the surface just another beautiful mortal woman but who somehow had her hopelessly smitten. She couldn't imagine going back to Mystic Falls now. She had to be near Sarah and get to know her.

“Where are you from originally?” Lexi asked.

“I grew up in Norfolk, Virginia but I was born in a little town called Mystic Falls.” Sarah replied.

“I've been there.” Lexi said. “It's nice.”

“Really?” Sarah said surprised, “most people have never heard of it. My parents died right after I was born, I was adopted by a couple in Norfolk and I have never been back. I would like to go see it someday. Maybe i can find out more about my family heritage.”

Luckily just then the waitress came over with their food and Lexi changed the subject before talking about Mystic Falls got her into trouble.

They continued talking as they ate and then for another hour over another glass of wine. Stefan called but she ignored it. She would have to call him back soon or he would assume the worst but she wasn't sure what to tell him.

Finally Lexi suggested they walk around for a while since it was such a nice night.

They walked a mile or so, caught up in conversation. As far as Lexi was concerned the rest of the world had faded away and all that remained was Sarah.

Finally she realized they were back by the lake where they had met. The moonlight was reflected off the water and they were surrounded by the faint rustle of the wind in the trees. Sarah stepped close and ran her fingertips across Lexi's cheek as she kissed her. It started off light, but Lexi was felt as though electricity was running across her skin and the kiss grew deeper.

‘This is it.’ She thought, ‘I can't go back from this. Whatever Stefan thinks, I have to be with Sarah somehow.’

Lexi’s hands ran through Sarah's hair and she cupped the back of Sarah's neck pulling her mouth deeper into her own. She felt lost in the waves of a warm tropical sea, drowning, but dying would mean losing herself to something powerful and wonderful. It felt so right.

Finally they pulled apart and then sat together for a little while in silence, watching the ripples on the lake. Lexi wondered if Sarah was feeling what she felt.

Lexi's phone rang again. It was Stefan. She sighed and Sarah looked at her questioningly.

“I have some work to take care of.” Lexi told her. “When can I see you again?”

Sarah grinned. “How about the day after tomorrow? We can go to the beach.”

Lexi agreed. They made plans and parted with a quick kiss goodnight.

Lexi walked out of the park and found a vantage point to keep an eye on Sarah until she could ensure she was safely home. Then with another sigh, she dialed her phone.

Stefan answered worried.”What happened? Is she OK?”

“She's fine. She's at the park, I'm right here watching her. No sign of Enzo or Matt or anyone else that seemed dangerous.” Lexi told him.

“He will try again I'm certain of it.” Stefan said.”‘Enzo is determined to hurt me and now that he knows about Sarah she will seem like an easy way to do that.”

“I'm keeping a close eye on her.” Lexi said and then paused, struggling to find the right words. “Something unexpected happened. I didn't mean to interact with her but she approached me. I didn't know what to do.”

“What happened? Did she see you following and confront you?”

“No, it was when I first got there, right after Matt tried to hit on her. I was sitting on a bench a little way off and she came over and sat down beside me and started talking to me.” Lexi took a deep breath and then continued. “She was hitting on me Stefan. She asked me to have coffee with her and I said yes.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

“Are you there?’ Lexi asked. ‘I'm sorry. I know you have always stayed out of sight and avoided her knowing about you.”

“Yes,” Stefan replied. “I have, but there are good things and bad things about this.”

“Part of the problem is I can't hide that I'm following her much longer. For one thing I'm feeling a lot less like her secret vampire bodyguard and more like a stalker. Second she's going to catch a glimpse of me eventually or Enzo will attack and I will have to jump out and rescue her and then it will be hard to explain. Whatever explanation we can figure out is going to sound strange but maybe she won't hate me if I tell her the truth before something like that happens.”

Stefan was unconvinced. “Just because you two had coffee…”

“Well, it actually wasn't just coffee,” Lexi admitted, “we also had dinner and I… I… think I'm in love with her.”

“What!” Stefan exclaimed, “how did all this happen. How are you in love with Sarah? I just wanted you to keep an eye on her.”

“Yes, well, she's extremely beautiful, and she started it. I wouldn't have gone up to her but she was so forward. And now I can't let anything mess this up. Stefan she's incredible. I've never felt this way before. Please let me tell her something so she won't leave me when she discovers I've been following her.”

Stefan sighed. “OK obviously this is important. We will figure something out.”

* * *

In the morning Lexi texted Sarah: “Need to talk to you about something. Do you have time to meet for a bit?”

Sarah replied: “'Sure. Can you meet me at 9:30 in the quad?”

Lexi agreed to that. At 9:20 Sarah approached the quad and Lexi followed, not bothering to make it look natural, Sarah saw her step out of the shadows of an alley near her.

“Hello,” said Lexi.

“Hello,” said Sarah curiously.

Lexi led the way to a low brick wall, warmed by the sun and out of the path of students walking to class. They sat down.

“This is going to sound very strange but just let me explain it all.' Lexi began. 'It wasn't coincidence that I was in the park with you the other day.”

“I don't know if you know how you'd parents died. It wasn't an accident. They were murdered. I'm a friend of your uncle Stefan. He took you away from Mystic Falls and found you a home where you would be safe. He checks up on you from time to time. He was worried and couldn't come himself right now so he sent me.”

“I thought my parents died in a car accident.” Sarah replied.

“That seems to be the standard story people use when they don't want to tell a kid the truth,” said Lexi.

“They also said I didn't have any other family.”

“I don't know anything about your mother's side but on your father's side you have two uncles. Stefan is a good guy but his brother is not. Their mother and father are both dead, so they might be all the family you have. Stefan or your parents may have decided if you thought you had no family you would never go back to Mystic Falls and no one would know about you. However someone found out and Stefan thinks they will try to hurt you because of a grudge they hold against the family.”

“You're right, this does sound kind of crazy.” Sarah said. Lexi could tell Sarah was trying to tell if she had made the whole thing up.

“I don't blame you for being sceptical.” Lexi said. “I need to find a way to prove it but the important thing to me was not hiding that I've been following you keeping an eye out. I felt creepy about it. You should know and be warned that someone might try to hurt you. I really like you and I don't want to ruin it by lurking around and leaping out of the shadows to fight if someone tries something.”

Sarah was quiet a minute and then laughed aloud. “That would definitely seem strange.”

She thought a while longer. “OK, I don't necessarily believe you, but I'm glad you told me.”

“Do you remember the guy in the park who hit on you before you spoke to me?” Lexi asked.

“Yes,” Sarah replied.

“His name is Matt. He is from Mystic Falls. Afterward I saw him speaking to someone who wants to hurt Stefan. Matt's always been a good guy but I think he's involved somehow.”

“I will try to find a way to show you that I'm telling the truth, Lexi continued, 'but for now you might as well go to class and we can talk later.”

Sarah agreed, said goodbye and headed for her class.

Lexi watched her until she went inside and then moved to a spot on that side of the quad so she could hear if anything happened.

Later that evening she sat on the roof of Sarah's apartment building watching the people in the neighborhood. Sarah had been talking on the phone but Lexi was trying not to eavesdrop. At one point she heard Stefan's name and couldn't help herself. Sarah was apparently speaking to her parents. The name Salvatore was mentioned. Apparently Stefan had told her parents the truth. That would make convincing Sarah much easier.

Lexi tore her attention away from the phone call. She was curious but she was enough like a stalker already. Listening in on Sarah's phone calls would make her feel even more creepy.

About half an hour later she heard Sarah walk over to her window. She leaned out and looked around. Then a minute later Lexi got a text from Sarah: “Are you around my apartment somewhere?”

Lexi replied, “'On the roof.”

She heard Sarah walk to the door and leave, carefully locking the door behind her. Lexi's heart leapt in excitement as she heard heard Sarah walking up the stairs toward the roof.

Sarah smiled and approached where Lexi was sitting. “So are you a bodyguard or something? Why did Stefan send you?”

“I've never really worked as a bodyguard but I do have a special skills set that makes me good for this task”' Lexi had no idea how she was going to explain this since she wasn't supposed to tell Sarah that she or anyone else was a vampire. “Also because Stefan and I are very close friends. He knew he could trust me with something he wouldn't tell anyone else. He convinced his brother and everyone else that you had died so you would be safe.”

Sarah noded seriously. “I called my parents. They confirmed what you told me.”

“I'm sorry about all the lying.” Lexi said, “If you tried to contact your uncles when you were younger someone might have tracked you down. Stefan told me he will meet with you and tell you more if you want but you will have to wait. You are in enough danger for now. He has to take care of that first.”

Lexi sighed, “it sounds like the mob or something, but it's really not. Somehow Stefan and his brother always manage to find trouble. Stefan knows it, that's why he got you as far away as he could.”

They sat together for a while. Sarah reached out and took Lexi's hand. After a little while she asked, “Would you like to come inside for a while? You seem to be able to do your job while hanging out with me.”

“Yes,” Lexi said, “I can and I would like to.”

They went down the stairs and into Sarah's apartment. It was dark with few furnishings but the walls were covered with photographs. It was more of a studio than a living space. Light came from a couple of photography umbrellas in the corners. Everything in the room seemed dedicated to her art. Unlike the shots at the lake the photographs on the wall seemed to be a study in death. Lexi was surprised and yet it made a certain sense. Lexi herself was no stranger to death.

Lexi looked at the photos and they talked a bit as Sarah made drinks. They were browsing for a movie to watch when Lexi saw Enzo's car pull up outside. It paused for a second and then drove around the side of the building.

Lexi pulled out her phone and dialed Stefan.

“They're back,” She said to Sarah, then as Stefan answered the phone she said to him, “I'm at Sarah's apartment. Enzo just pulled up, should I scare him off or what?”

Lexi decided not to say 'capture or kill him' in front of Sarah but that's what she was thinking.

“Is Sarah with you?” Stefan asked.

“Yes,” she replied.

“OK,” he said, “Try just telling him to get lost. If it works I will track him down and handle him myself.”

“Sounds good.” Lexi replied. “I will call you later.”

Lexi hung up the phone and turned to Sarah. “Let me answer the door OK?”

Sarah nodded.

Footsteps were approaching the door. Then the person knocked on the door. Lexi wondered if Enzo would know who she was. She decided to play like she wasn't a vamp and see if he would push his way into the apartment. She opened the door and that's just what he did; shoved through her and into the apartment.

She grabbed him as he went for Sarah and through him against the wall. She had his attention now. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Sarah is under my protection.” She said. Then under her breath so Sarah wouldn't hear she added, “I'm older and stronger, I won't hesitate to kill you if you come near her again.”

In a regular voice she said, “get out of here and don't come back.” She shoved him toward the door. He didn't say anything just stared at her and backed away slowly.

As he turned to leave he said, “don't worry, the Salvatore's will get what's coming to them. I like a challenge and I have nothing but time to concoct a fitting revenge.” And then he was gone.

Lexi locked the door and turned around.

Sarah looked more curious than frightened. “He backed down awfully fast. You don't seem tremendously intimidating. You must have quite the reputation.”

“He won't be back as long as I'm here but he may tell someone else about you.” Lexi responded, “I don't know what Stefan plans to do but I will stay close and you should be fine.”

Lexi wondered if the strange altercation looked fake. A human altercation would almost certainly have involved pistols or punches thrown.

“Yes, I do have a reputation. That's why he left without a fight. He knew I would win and there are other ways for him to get at Stefan. Luckily Stefan has plenty of friends to help him deal with Enzo or whoever else threatens him.”

“Enzo.” Sarah said, “so you really think he will just leave?”

“I imagine he will hang around for a couple of days to see if I leave.” Lexi answered. “I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls anyway. I want to stay and spend time with you.”

Sarah took her hand and pulled her back to the couch. “This is all very strange, and I don't know if I believe all of it,” Sarah said. “But I'm willing to believe most of it for now and see how it goes because I really like you. Now let's pick a movie. Maybe a fantasy, but nothing with vampires because that's just ridiculous shit. I don't know why so many people are into that stuff.”

Lexi avoided commenting on that and suggested a fairytale style movie instead. They cuddled up to watch. Lexi was glad the myths about vampires being cold to the touch was totally false. She would hate to be missing out on this moment. Before long Sarah leaned closer and their lips met again. The movie was good but it didn't equal the fantasies Lexi was writing in her own mind.

They broke off the kiss after a bit and finished watching the movie. Then there was a bit more making out. Sarah didn't take things to the next level and Lexi thought it was probably for the best for tonight. Sarah did invite her to stay the night however and soon Lexi found herself cuddled up in Sarah's bed. This beautiful, strong, awesome woman who she was falling in love with was beside her breathing softly in sleep. Lexi wondered what the future would hold for them. If it was ever going to be really serious she would need to tell Sarah the truth. How would Stefan feel about that? He wouldn't want Sarah near Mystic Falls. Lexi had been committed to staying in Mystic Falls to watch over Stefan and be there for him. She lay listening to Sarah's heart beat and hoping that moment could last forever.

* * *

The next morning Lexi walked Sarah to class, apologized for having to follow her around all the time and went to her sitting place in the quad. At one point she saw Matt again. He appeared under a tree at the far end of the quad. She waved at him and he disappeared back the way he came.

Later that day she and Sarah were putting together a mid-afternoon snack at Sarah’s apartment when one of her friends from class showed up at the door. It was a small, young woman with short brown hair. She was wearing glasses and Duke university t-shirt.

She was nervous and stuttered something about mixing up an assignment and a professor giving her until midnight to hand it in. Lexi didn’t think much of it but Sarah reacted with suspicion immediately. Which was a good thing because it forced Enzo to have to lunge much further to reach her than he had probably expected to. Enzo fired something at Lexi and she felt a searing pain in her abdomen. It was a wooden crossbow bolt. Fortunately he had missed her heart. She tore it out and dived for him. He was getting far more resistance than expected from Sarah. She had pulled a pistol out of somewhere and fired it point blank into his chest. Of course that wasn’t going to do much against a vampire, but it caught him off guard and allowed Lexi to move in and grab him.

There was a scuffle but it was over quickly. Lexi was stronger and once she had him on the ground Sarah kept kicking him in the ribs. Lexi struggled not to laugh. Somehow Sarah’s rage, Enzo’s confusion, the ineffective attack, and the whole mess of the situation was making her react this way. How the hell was she going to handle this without Sarah knowing about vampires?

She couldn’t just hold Enzo down forever. Sarah’s classmate was sobbing in a corner. She couldn’t bear the idea of having to compel Sarah to forget. She was going to find out. She didn’t have any way to handle Enzo by herself that would make sense from a human point of view. Lexi snapped Enzo’s neck.

She stood up and went over to the girl in the corner. She knelt down and spoke softly to her. She compelled her to forget everything that had happened with Enzo. She told her she had come over to ask Sarah a couple of questions about an assignment and had gotten all of the information she needed. She sent the girl on her way out of the building.

When she turned back to Sarah she was looking down at Enzo with an expression of mixed emotions. She seemed upset but accepting of the fact he seemed to be dead. She had never lost her cool. Lexi was impressed.

Should she pretend he was dead, say she would handle it and drag his body away? She was reasonable sure Sarah would insist on helping and the police were bound to show up. This wasn’t the kind of neighborhood where gunshots wouldn’t be reported. She decided to be honest. She went over to where the wooden crossbow bolt lay on the floor, picked it up and walked back to where Enzo lay.

“He isn’t dead yet,” she said kneeling over him.

She hesitated just for a moment. Who was this guy? He had tried to hurt Stefan, and he had attacked Sarah. That’s all she needed to know. She drove the wooden bolt into his chest, piercing his heart. Sarah gasped.

“There are things in this world that don’t fit the reality we are told to believe in.” Lexi said. She knew Stephan had compelled Sarah to think vampires were boring and silly. She would have to lead into that explanation. They heard the siren of a police car approaching.

“We need to tell them a man tried to break in but you shot at him and he ran away. Don’t mention the girl from your class, she won’t remember anything that happened.” Lexi told Sarah.

Sarah agreed. Lexi carried Enzo's desiccated corpse to the roof of the building and hid it. By the time the police reached the door Enzo, the crossbow and the wooden bolt were all safely hidden away. The police filled out a report and then told them to lock the door and stay inside until they had swept the building and searched the area for the man.

Lexi considered whether to call Stefan before or after explaining everything to Sarah. She decided on after because she was afraid that Stefan might insist she compel Sarah to forget what happened to Enzo. If she had already explained about vampires and Sarah handled it well he was less likely to do that.

She sighed, and walked over to the counter where she had been cutting some peaches before they were interrupted.

“Enzo wasn’t mortal, that’s why your bullet didn’t kill him, and neither did breaking his neck.” Lexi ate a small bite of peach. “He was a vampire.”

“He knew you were stronger than him and he shot you with a wooden stake, You stopped bleeding and are acting like you aren’t hurt.” Sarah stated.

Lexi looked down, surprised, at the ragged hole in her shirt. She had actually forgotten about that. Definitely not a normal human reaction. “Yes. I am a vampire, and so are your uncles. I am much older than Enzo therefore I am stronger than him. If the stake had pierced my heart it would have been me that turned to dust. Instead I just have a hole and a blood stain on this shirt and my body has already healed the damage done to it.”

Sarah seemed to accept this news with some disinterest but there was enough evidence that she clearly believed it.

“Mystic Falls is where your uncles live.There is constantly some bad vampire causing trouble there. Many innocent people have been killed. Mortals turned vampire, the town under the constant fear of more vampire attacks. If Stefan hadn’t sent you away you probably wouldn’t be alive.”

She looked into Sarah’s eyes for a long moment. “How do you feel about me being a vampire?”

Sarah gazed back at her. “I guess I don’t really care one way or the other.”

Lexi knew that was because of the compulsion. She would ask Stefan to remove it. Sarah should be free to feel real emotions and decide for herself on the vampire issue. It was time to call him.

“I need to call Stefan and tell him what happened.” She said.

Sarah nodded and went to the stove where she had been about to make them cheese sandwiches. She turned on the stove and put butter in the frying pan.

Lexi called Stefan. She described everything that had happened, that Enzo was dead, and that she had told Sarah the truth.Stefan was upset but accepted how she had handled things. He wanted to sit down and talk with Sarah. Things were definitely not safe in Mystic Falls. Stefan said he would come meet them soon. In the meantime they should stay in Durham. Lexi would stay with her and make sure no more trouble had followed Enzo. Stefan and Lexi both figured that Matt was being forced to participate and would gladly go home once he realized Enzo was dead.

Lexi went back to where Sarah was putting the finished sandwiches and fruit on plates. Lexi gave her a hug. “You were very brave when he attacked. Where did you get the pistol?”

Sarah kissed her and held her close, “I’ve always had this feeling like I wasn’t safe. Maybe the same feeling that draws me to pictures of death. I guess there is some reason behind it all. I bought the pistol as soon as I turned 18. After Enzo came to the apartment yesterday I decided to carry it.”

They stood there, in an embrace for a couple of minutes.

“Now what?” Sarah asked.

“Now we eat our food before it gets cold.” Lexi replied. “Stefan doesn’t think there is any further danger, but if Enzo found you there is a chance someone else knows. He wants me to stay and keep an eye out for danger. Mystic Falls isn’t safe, he has to handle some trouble there. Then he wants to come out and talk with you. You can ask him whatever you like, find out more about your family and what happened when your parents died. Also, as vampires we have the ability to compel mortals to do or believe whatever we tell them. I used it on your classmate so she wouldn’t remember what happened here. Stefan used it on you long ago to make sure you wouldn’t be interested in vampires. He thought if you found the whole thing boring you would be more likely to avoid circumstances that would bring you into contact with them. I asked him to remove that when he comes. You should be able to experience your emotions without that getting in the way. You know the truth now. You should be able to make choices without something affecting them. I don’t know if it affects the way you feel about me.”

“You’ve been eating pasta, and eggs and sandwiches all this time.” Sarah said. “It doesn’t hurt you? Don’t you need to drink blood?”

“Human food doesn’t provide true nutrition for me but my body still processes it just fine. I don’t enjoy it as much as I used to but it’s nice sometimes to eat like a regular person.”

“Should we stay in for the evening to keep appearances?” Sarah asked. “We can watch a movie.”

Sarah had clearly moved on from the “my new love interest is a vampire” situation. She just didn’t care and there was nothing Lexi could do about it. She just hoped Sarah would be so understanding once the compulsion was removed.

Lexi considered the future. Sarah knew the truth now. If she stayed away from Mystic Falls and the Salvatores she would probably be safe. Matt could be convinced to keep the secret, she was pretty certain of that.

As Lexi lounged on the couch, with Sarah in her arms she imagined what the future could look like. She had been determined to help Stefan. Could she do that without putting Sarah in danger? She could go to Mystic Falls herself for a few days here and there and leave Sarah here. She would have to be careful not to get caught up in the drama there, it would suck her in and she would never get out, also someone might follow her back here.

She changed her focus to the present. This is what mattered most. She felt so grateful that Stefan had sent her here. She felt Sarah’s heart beating softly so close to her own, the warmth of her skin, the sound of her breath. Sarah seemed to sense Lexi’s attention and turned around to kiss her. The movie was forgotten. Stefan and his troubles were forgotten. Vampires and mortals and dangers were forgotten. Sarah pressed against her. Lexi’s heart felt like it would burst from being so full. Everything else in the world was swept away.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

Episode 6.13 Matt hits on Sarah and pretends to have lost everything  
Episode 6.16 Enzo tells Sarah he’s a vampire  
Episode 6.18 Sarah captures Enzo but he attacks her then sets her free


End file.
